powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Aisha Campbell (Sweet Valley High)
Aisha Campbell '''is the second '''Yellow Ranger '''of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers that Tommy discovered while undercover in Sweet Valley as a potential sixth ranger. Instead, she would replace Trini Kwan when selected to attend a Peace Conference in Switzerland, along with Rocky DeSantos and Adam Park who came from Mammoth Canyon. Character History Sweet Valley High She grew up in Sweet Valley, up in the cliffs above the prosperous Angel Grove. From early in their education, Angel Grove and Sweet Valley were taught to be rivals when it came to competition. She had made close friends with Patty and the Wakefield sister throughout elementary and middle school. However, she was getting gradually distanced by all except Liz who supported her dreams go going to Africa to help in providing the third world the same chances as much as those in the west, just like her own dreams of writing novels. When talk of Power Rangers began to spur, it often got ahead of her studies to help provide gossip for Liz to write for The Oracle. However, their tag teaming got on the nerves of Jessica that Jessica forced them to part. This pain caused AJ Steele (Tommy Oliver) to pull her aside when he promised Jessica a date at the same time that maybe if she is so obsessed with the Power Rangers that she should move to Angel Grove and start anew. AJ would disappear some time later and thought that he might be down in Angel Grove. A short time later, she ran away from home and joined the family of Adam Park in nearby Mammoth Canyon. Along with his best friend, Rocky DeSantos, they would go to Angel Grove to find AJ Steele. Mighty Morphin Power Rangers While roller-blading in Angel Grove park, a teacher of Rocky and Adam's lost control of the carriage his child, Jacob, was in. With Help of Tommy Oliver, Kimberley, and Billy, they save the carriage and introduce themselves to each other. She wanted to ask Tommy about AJ due to their similar looks, but didn't get to it til after she, Adam, and Rocky joined the team. When a team of clones appears and begin destroying property, the team asked Zordon to figure out how to stop the doppelgangers. The Literary Morphers hacked their way into The Command Center to tell the truth and to form an alliance against The Privateers and the clones. Sometime after they were defeated, Lord Drakkon killed Tommy/AJ and would reunite with the Literary Morphers and The Privateers (now allies under Lucas Delnosivo) as part of the 199 Lunar Syndicate. Yellow Ranger As The Yellow Ranger''' of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, also retroactively known as Mighty Morphin Yellow Ranger or Yellow Mighty Morphin Ranger (unofficial titles). During Season 3, her suit changed slightly, showing the Bear Ninja Coin in her Morpher, rather than the Saber-Toothed Tiger Power Coin. Zords * Griffin Thunderzord Arsenal * Wrist Communicator * Power Morpher ** Saber-Toothed Tiger Power Coin * Blade Blaster * Power Daggers Appearances: 'LM 14, 15, 35-37 Notes * Aisha is the most different of the rangers compared to Mighty Morphin having barely known Rocky and Adam before The Ninja Encounter, let alone know of each others skills as seen in part 1 of that episode * She is the first female to meet a ranger before becoming one, followed by Kat Hillard * She is the first ranger to run away from home * She, Adam, and Rocky replace Trini, Zack, and Jason who were apart of Mighty Morphin in the Shattered Grid comics ** Only Jason has ever reappeared in Power Rangers (Zeo Gold, Red in Wild Force and Legendary Battle, and was a mentor in Hexagon) ** Thuy Trang died in 2001 ** Zack last made an unmorphed appearance in ''A Bully for Ethan (via a photo) *** With morphed being Legendary Battle as Adam became the Black Ranger in Once A Ranger See Also * Dime Tribe Knight Boi - Super Sentai counterpart in Zyuranger. * Kazu of the Heavenly Time Star - Super Sentai counterpart in Dairanger. * Jun Yabuki - First female Sentai Yellow replacement. * Trini Kwan - The Ranger she replaced as the '''Yellow Ranger. Category:Power Rangers Literary Morphers Category:Lemurseighteen